Obsession
by WingedArcher1
Summary: When a girl from Mark's past comes to visit, not everything is as they seem. Turns out he helped save her village and she developed a crush on him, not knowing he was married. Mark and Lyn invite her to a day of fun by the lake to see what she is all about. Will she come between the couple or will they end up sharing a steamy night together? I think you know. M for sexual content.


Obsession

 **A/n- Just to clear things up a bit, this is an adaptation of a roleplay thread from my tumblr blog so the style/grammar might be a bit different than usual. Also, Mark might come off as a bit of an ass at some points. I've toned it down a bit, but it was a product of not understanding the character relations completely at the beginning. Oh and just roll with the kissing for air thing, wasn't my idea.**

"It's so nice for you to come and visit us Iris." Lyn said as the trio of her, Mark, and their newest friend/acquaintance Iris walked out towards the lake that was near the ger. They also had some baskets of food, Mark's idea of course. Iris kinda just came out of the blue one day when a letter was delivered to the married couple. It turns out that during that year Mark was wandering Elibe after helping Lyn with her grandfather, he inadvertently saved Iris' village in Sacae from bandits and she had developed a bit of a crush on him because of that. So they invited her to come visit them someday, and that's how they got where they are now. The picnic was a group idea, but Mark had some ideas of his own after reading Iris' acceptance letter for visiting

"Yeah, I can't wait to eat what you made, it smells wonderful." Mark said with a smile.

"Well thanks Mark." Iris said with a blush as she squeezed her chest together with her arms, while still holding onto her basket mind you. She was a good looking woman, long black hair, dark eyes, curves in all the right places, and just and inch or two shorter than Lyn. Honestly, Mark wondered if she was related to Karla, she looked so similar. She even wore similar robes, just black instead of white. "It's a dish I learned to make a few years ago when I was travelling. It's made with raw fish, rice, and sometimes you even use seaweed. The locals called it sushi, but I made some alterations to the recipie, making it a bit spicier and better smeelling." After saying that she leaned in closer to Mark and whispered to him. "I really hope you'll like all of it, I made it just for you." Quickly she snapped back though, not wanting to look suspicious.

"But you have to remember, after we eat we have to wait an hour to swim or we'll get stomach aches." She added, speaking to the both of them. All Lyn could do was smirk to herself when Iris decided to get close to Mark. She wasn't jealous at all because she knew Marl was faithful, and she knew Mark was enjoying it since he was blushing a bit too, so she let it go.

"Sounds great, I tend to like more spiced in my food." She replied talking about the food. "And thank you for the advice, I never knew that was true. After that she tapped Mark on the shoulder and they let Iris get a few steps ahead of them so they could speak privately. "I think she likes you." She joked at him. "Okay, so I know you suggested this plan by the lake so we could get with Iris, and I want you to know I'm okay with that." After their last expereience with having someone join their sexy times, she was actually warming up to the idea this time.

"Ha, you know me too well." Mark said with a chuckle. "But thanks, I've been looking forward to this." Iris noticed she was a bit father up the path than the other two and she looked back to see them talking to each other. She took a deep breath and started thinking to herself to calm her nerves.

 _Ok Iris, calm down. You know you like him, but he's married. Maybe you could make him happy, but you're never going to take Lyn's place in his heart, so stop acting like you will. Just have a good time today and learn to live with it._ She started walking again and saw a good sized patch of grass near the sand of the lake, and even a boat tied up in the water, which she was actually hoping for since she had her own ideas for things they could do. She turned to face Mark and Lyn again.

"Hey! I think I found a place we can eat!" She called out since she was a decent distance away now. Mark and Lyn caught up to her and looked over the spot she pointed out.

"Yeah, this spot looks perfect, good searching Iris." Mark told her genuinely as he took a seat on the grass. He was hungry, like he was most of the time, but was also disappointed that he had to wait an hour to enact his plan.

"I wonder whose boat that is, because it isn't ours." Lyn pondered as she sat down next to Mark. "We should make sure not to damage it." Then she took a moment to look around. "I agree, this is a great spot, the wind is soft and the sun hits it pefectly. So let's get to eating, Mark is probably starving."

"Thank you, you're both very kind." Iris said as she kneeled down on the grass and started setting up the plates and food. "Maybe we could use that boat later, it seems like it's for public use. I'm sure as long as we be careful no on will care." After that she took three pairs of wooden sticks and handed a pair to both Mark and Lyn. "The sushi is supposed to be eaten with these. Let me demonstrate." So she took a peice, but instead of putting to her mouth she placed it in front of Mark's. "You should get the honor of trying it first since you're so hungry."

"Well, as long as we don't sink it, I'm sure it will be fine." Lyn commented before Iris served them the food. It didn't look like any food she had ever eaten, but it did look tasty, so she was interested in trying it. Before she could though, Iris started her demonstration.

"Thank you." Mark said before taking the bite. He chewed it tentatively at first but soon enough he had a big smile on his face. "This is really doo Iris, you made it well." This made Lyn want to try some, so she easily picked a piece up with the sticks and ate it.

"Mm, yes, these are great. You should definitely tell me how to make these later." She commented. Then Mark attempted to eat another peice himself, but he couldn't get the sticks to work properly like Lyn did.

"Oh come on, I want more." He said frustrated as the food evaded him. Seeing Mark's reaction to the food Iris smiled again.

"You're welcome Mark, you're a true gentleman." She told him. Then she took a peice for herself before answering Lyn. "Don't worry, I'll surely give you the recipe, you should be able to find most of the ingredients in Bulgar, but getting the seaweed might be an issue, I haven't seen anyone in Sacae selling it." After that she noticed that Mark was struggling getting another bite of food. "Here let me show you." She told him as she moved her hand on top of his. It made her heart skip a few beats and she closed her eyes to recompose herself.

 _Everything is okay, don't lose it now Iris._ She thought to herself before turning to Lyn. "B-By the way Lyn, would you happen to know if there are oysters or clams in this lake? Because I learned something else from the sushi people and I thought we could try it here today." She had fun trying it herself and thought Mark and Lyn would enjoy it as well.

"Oh, I think I get it now, thanks Iris." Mark said as she got closer and showed him how to use the untensils. She got so close he got a good view down her robes and he smirked to himself, knowing if everything went right he would be getting to see a lot more than just that.

"I've never checked to be honest, but we can always look and see." Lyn answered about the clams and oysters. "We'll have to wait until after our stomachs clear out though because of what you warned us about, but it sounds like fun."

"Okay sure." Iris said sitting back in her spot to eat. "To be honest, I wasn't too sure about what it entailed, but after I tried it a few times I loved it. So, what about you two, I haven't gotten to hear a lot about what it was like before you got married. How did you meet? What was your wedding like? Who confessed their love first?" _Why am I asking things like this, it's just going to make me feel more jealous. But we do need to pass the time, maybe I can just think about how I can get Mark to myself for a bit. Gods, what am I thinking?! Even if I do that, Lyn would still find out. Maybe he just thinks I'm someone who needs reassurance and smiles? I mean he's a really nice guy, maybe I'm not special enough to him. I am so glad they can't read my mind._

"Well, I guess we have time to tell you some stuff." Mark said before taking another bite. "It all started a few years ago when I woke up in Lyn's tent in the middle of the plains." And the two told Iris about pretty much everything. The war, them falling in love, how their wedding went. They had a lot they could talk about, and by the time they were finished, it had been an hour since anyone had eaten anything.

"And I think that just about wraps up the normal stuff." Lyn said towards the end. "You probably don't want to know the more personal stuff yet."

"Oh, and then we met you Iris and had this wonderful lunch." Mark said seeing that all the food was gone. The he looked up to the sky to see how much time had passed. "Hey, it looks like it's been an hour already, you know what that means."

"Iris, I really think you'll enjoy this lake, it's very clear and refreashing." Lyn commented.

"So, I was thinking." Mark said with a slightly devious grin. "Why don't we go skinny-dipping?" Lyn internally chuckled, now seeing his plan coming together. Iris was actually quite invested in Mark and Lyn's stories. Some of it sounded strange, but it was entertaining nonetheless. When they started to talk about getting into the lake she started to untie her boots, but when Mark suggested skinny-dipping, her heart started beating faster again and she blushed really hard. _Did he really just suggest that?! Surely he doesn't mean being totally in the nude right? Oh, stay calm Iris._

"O-Of course Mark, I brought my swimsuit for the occasion, in fact I'm wearing it now. But, ah, we need to find some heavy rocks to use so we can sink to the bottom of the lake faster." She said quickly, hoping that it might change the subject. Mark saw Iris blush when he suggested skinny-dipping, so he figured she knew what it meant, but then she acted like she didn't and he was confused. But he went along with the notion that she didn't and decided to explain.

"Oh, you must not know that skinny-dipping means that you swim completely naked." He told her.

"Now hold on." Lyn cut in. "Maybe she knows and doesn't want to. We don't want to force Iris to do anything she feels uncomfortable with."

"True." Mark agreed. "Well, it's up to you Iris, what do you want to do?" Iris listened to what they said and then started mulling it over in her mind. _Hm, so he really means swimming in the nude. Well isn't that what I wanted anyways, getting to show myself off to him and get some love out of it? But is this really the way I want to do it? What to do, what to do? Ah, wait a moment, I've got something. And it's related to the clam diving too._

"Well, to be honest, when I observed the clam diving I noticed that the women only wore loinclothes while doing it to lessen the resistance of the water on their bodies. When I decided to suggest we do that I went out and bought this." She took a deep breath and then undid her robes, showing a bright yellow bikini that really didn't leave anything to the imagination. It had two knots on the top and two on the bottom, which was a thong style bottom. She struck a pose so they could look at her, but she angled more towards Mark for obvious reasons. "So, the choice is yours. If you're satisfied with this then fine, but I'd be willing to show more, just for you." She blushed a little at the end at the thought of being naked with two other people, especially Mark.

"It's up to you Mark, this was your idea after all." Lyn said after Mark glanced at her looking for a suggestion. Mark couldn't help but stare at Iris, she was very beautiful and her bikini really brought out her eyes and hair. Even Lyn would admit she was attractive and if Mark's plan worked out it would be a lot of fun to play with her.

"Well then, I think I want to see more, if you're completely comfortable with that Iris. I mean if you're worried about other people seeing us, this is a very secluded area, and it's not like we're going to tell anyone." Mark replied. Iris started to worry when they fell silent and started to beat herself up in her mind.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid! You just had to go and make a scene and now they just think you're a loose woman only interested in sex._ Then she heard their reply and her demeanor changed. He eyes opened wide in surprise and then she started to blush again.

"Ah, well, then I will show you more." She said nervously before getting a hold of herself. "But first we need to get the supplies for our diving expedition. We need some daggers or knives to loosen the clams from the bottom of the lake." She put her hands on her hips to look confident, but inside she was thinking about the last time she was with a man and couldn't uncover herself. _Maybe if it's for Mark I'll be able to do it._

"Yeah, that's a good idea actually." Mark said agreeing with Iris, even though he was still grinning since Iris agreed to the skinny-dipping. "And we both carry daggers around, me to defend myself and Lyn so she can cut animal traps when she hunts."

"We should probably leave most of our clothes out here on the shore, don't want them falling into the water or anything like that." Lyn suggested as she pulled out her dagger.

"Good idea Lyn." Mark agreed. So the two of them stripped down to their swiming wear as well. Mark had a green pair of trunks that matched his robes and Lyn wore a teal bikini with red and yellow triangles like her deel has. Mark was in a great mood seeing the two wonderful women, so he walked up behind Iris and whispered to her.

"I guess we can take the rest off in the boat." He teased her, turning on his seductive voice for a bit as he traced one of his hands on her side. Iris watched as the two undressed and it was everything she wanted and more. Lyn was very easy on the eyes and she could see why all the men would go gaga over her, but she was more focused on Mark. One look at him and she was blushing again. And it wasn't the fact that he was tall or had big muscles or anything, his body was just really fit and he had a cute face and that's all she really needed from him.

 _Oh Gods, he is so cute, I can't wait to get out on the boat. We only have two daggers and Lyn and I will probably take turns diving, so that means I'll have time alone with him in the boat. Awesome!_ Then Mark started whispering to her and touching her. _Oh my Gods, this is going to be so great, I've been waiting so long for this moment! Just think, him and me sitting in the boat, he slowly undoes my bikini- Wait, I must look like I'm zoning out, I should say something._

"I'll be looking forward to it Mark." She whispered back, not knowing if he didn't want Lyn to hear. "Just start with my top first okay?"

"Mm, okay. Maybe I'll let you take mine off then as well." Mark said still whispering before lightly nibbiling on her ear. He was talking low to sound sexy, not so Lyn couldn't hear, but if Iris wanted to take it that way he wouldn't mind. Iris felt shivers down her spine when he did that, but the scene was interuppted when Lyn called out to them.

"Hey! I found some rocks we can use!" She had been looking for them while the other two were distracted. So they helped her gather about 20 stones and load them onto the boat before getting in themselves and starting to row out into the lake. Iris looked into the lake and Lyn was right, it was very clear and beautiful and she could see a bunch of fish and plants underneath. She was snapped out of those thoughts when Lyn asked her a question.

"So Iris, how far out into the lake should we row?" She asked.

"Hm, well we need to find a sandy spot on the bottom, but the middle of the lake might be too far to dive so, maybe just a bit more and then we stop." Iris answered, hoping she would agree and she could get her alone time with Mark.

"Well, if we don't need to go out to the center of the lake, then this spot here should be good." Mark said as he stopped rowing and let the boat drift to a stop. Then he tied one of the rocks to a rope and then the rope to the boat for an anchor.

"So Iris, how is this done?" Lyn asked Iris since she had the knowledge of the diving. "Do we just hold onto the rocks and let them sink us to the bottom or what?" She was really interested and wanted to start as soon as she could, so while she spoke she stood up and started undoing her bikini. "Mark, if you could get the bottoms off." She asked.

"Sure thing." Mark said with a grin as he slid them down her legs. Between seeing Lyn naked and thinking about what he was going to do with Iris, he was getting quite hard. Iris listened to Lyn's questions and she was quite impressed that she caught on pretty quickly on what to do.

"Yeah, that's basically it." She said before looking at her undress. _Wow, she is super hot. Look at those curves and her breasts. I have to play my part perfectly. Okay I can do this._ "We'll need to search for coral in the sand because that will be where the clams are. And then you use the daggers to remove them if they are stuck on and then carry them back up in your arms. If there is anything else you want to know just ask and I'll try to explain it. But since we only have two daggers, Mark will probably have to stay in the boat. Besides, did you say you don't swim well."

"I'm okay, but I'd rather stay in the boat I guess." Mark answered.

"And Lyn, why don't you dive first and get some experience." Iris suggested. _That way Mark and I can have some alone time. And if it's not enough I'll ask her to dive again._

"That explanation was very good Iris, thank you." Lyn said with a smile. "I think I'm ready to try this, wish me luck." And with that Lyn took a rock and dove into the lake full tilt, but she forgot to bring a dagger.

"Good luck!" Mark called out. Then he waited a few moments to let her sink a bit, before he moved over and started whispering to Iris and with his grin. "Are you ready for this Iris, because I know I am." And with that his arm trailed up to one of the knots on her bikini. "Hm, I wonder what would happen if I undid this?" He teased her. Iris was happy because Lyn agreed to diving first, but she noticed she forgot her dagger as well, but figured they had enough rocks for some practice runs. Her train of thought was derailed though when Mark made his move on her. He put his hands on her and she liked it, but she wasn't going to let him do everything

"You can find out, but not in this way." She said softly moving his hands away and turning her back to him. She caught a quick glance at his trunks and saw he was pitching quite the tent in them. She lifted her hair way from her bikini top before speaking again. "Please, do it slowly Mark." It was about this time that Lyn noticed she forgot her dagger as well.

 _Oh well, at least I can look for where the coral is for my next dive and get used to the water. I hope Mark is having fun with Iris, he was really looking forward to this._ She thought to herself. Mark was having a little fun, but he was confused when Iris turned away from him. But then she told him to take her top off and the thought passed. From this position he couldn't help looking at her butt, but he moved his hands back to the knot slowly.

"Alright Iris, as you wish." He whispering in his seductive voice before slowly undoing her top and letting it fall into the boat. Before Iris could think to say anything else though his hands moved around her body and stopped right under her breasts. "Do you mind if I feel them?" Iris felt shivers from his touch and really hoped that Lyn was good at holding her breath, but she knew that she only had a limited time before she got back, so she stayed on the offensive with the foreplay.

"Of course I don't mind if you feel them, but I do believe that you said you wanted to see all of me, and I still have one more piece to remove." She teased him as she scooted back into his lap a bit, being able to feel his hardness through his trunks. Meanwhile Lyn had found some coral, and she found a good number of clams. Happy with her find she dropped her stone to mark the spot and decided to try and stay down a bit longer to give Mark and Iris more time. She even considered just sneaking another rock and her dagger out of the boat while they were distracted.

"You're feisty when you know what you want, aren't you?" Mark teased when Iris told him he wasn't done undressing her. "Good thing I have two hands." So he started to fondle one of her breasts with his left hand while undoing the knots on her bottom with the right. "Well, now that I've seen yours, you want to see mine?" He asked with a whisper. Iris wondered if her actions made Mark think less of her, like she was only into him for the sex, but when his hands started touching her again those thoughts went away. She felt her bottoms fall off and when Mark made his offer she turned to face him so he could get a good look. Her heart was pounding in her chest since she had never done something like this before, but she saw the reaction in his shorts and smiled knowing she was the reason.

"Of course, fair is fair right?" She tried to say in a teasing voice. "But first I have something I want to tell you."

"What is it Iris? You can tell me anything." Mark said looking into her eyes. She started to strattle him and put her arms around his neck, but it was all for naught because they were too close to the edge of the boat and it tipped over enough to throw them into the water. "Waaaa!" Mark yelled as he hit the water unexpectedly, but since Iris fell with him he was able to hold onto her closely so he wouldn't sink. He actually ended up grabbing her breasts again by complete chance.

"Iris are you okay?" He asked a bit worried, not noticing where his hands were, or that Lyn was very close to the surface. "I guess I wasn't looking where I was in the boat." Iris felt their moment slipping away, but it was nice to feel Mark holding onto her like this. But she didn't want him to think bad of her so she knew she had to get him to stop/

"Yes, I'm okay. It was both of our faults really, I shouldn't have gotten on your lap like that in a boat." She told him. "And uh, you know you're holding on to my tits right?"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know I was holding onto those." Mark said blushing before letting them go. It was true that the moment in the boat was over, but Mark was very flexible with his planning so he thought of something to say to get it back on track. "Well, we're in the water now, but it still seems I have my trunks on. The offer still stands for you to help me take them off." It was then that Lyn reached the surface of the water and heard what was going on.

"I think you should do it Iris, I think you're going to like what you see." She whispered to Iris as she swam up close enough behind her that her boobs almost touched her back. This sent Iris into a tizzy, so she decided to try and change the subject again.

"W-Wow, that was super fast Lyn, did you h-happen to find anything down there?" She asked her.

"Well, I found some clams, but I forgot to bring a dagger so I couldn't bring any back." Lyn answered. She figured Iris was trying to stay calm by asking her. "But I left my rock where they were so they should be easy to find again. Now go on, take Mark's trunks off. If you don't I will." Lyn thought that if she gave approval that it would make her feel better.

"Okay, I'll do it." Iris said nervous still. "Just be careful with your legs, I don't want to get kicked and you don't want to sink." After she said that she took a deep breath and went under the water. She looked again at Lyn and saw her naked, but she was more focused on Mark. She slowly slid his trunks down and when his dick came out she opened her eyes wide. She'd never really seen one this close or hard and she thought it was huge, even if it was average sized. She was almost mesmerized by it, slowly reaching her hand out to touch it, but then her body snapped back from lack of air and she popped back up.

"Heh, that tickles." Mark said before she came back.

"She must not see a lot of them." Lyn commented at her surprise.

"DONE! It's done!" Iris said out of breath.

"Hey, are you okay?" Mark asked genuinely worried after she came back up. "Do you need me to do mouth to mouth? I mean I was going to do it anyways, but you might actually need it now."

"No, no, I'm fine Mark." Iris said calming herself. "Besides, I don't want our first kiss to be something like that. Now help me back onto the boat." So they all got back in the boat without having it tip over or anything. "Sorry, but I think your trunks sank to the bottom in the confusion Mark. I'll dive and see if I can find them, you can help too Lyn." And with that Iris took a stone and a dagger and dove into the water. Mark was super confused, one second she was all over him and the next she wasn't.

"Okay, maybe later then." He said more to himself than anything, wondering if he taken it a bit too far. "I think I can find my trunks on my own Lyn, you should dive down with Iris."

"Sure." Lyn said. But she gave him a kiss before diving down. "I'll be waiting for you." And with that she took the other dagger and another stone and followed Iris down.

"Now where did those trunks go?" Mark wondered to himself as he got back out of the boat. "Hey, lucky me they got tangled in some plants near the surface, I'll be back in the boat in no time." Iris got to the bottom of the lake and started to search for Lyn's first stone. It was easy enough and she was impressed that Lyn found such a good clam spot in just her first dive. She started picking the clams up and cutting them open one by one, making small clouds of sand and jiggling her breasts with every movement. Eventually she saw Lyn coming down, but she had to get her clams back to the boat so she motioned that's what she would do. She smiled knowing that Mark would be back in the boat.

 _I hope we didn't make Iris upset._ Lyn thought to herself, but when she saw Iris smiling she felt better about the situation. She grinned herself at the cute movements she made while finding the clams too. _She's very beautiful, I hope she knows what she's getting into though._

Mark quickly grabbed his trunks and got back into the boat pretty easily. He started wringing the water out of them and talking to himself since he was alone. He had gotten a bit less hard, but not too much.

"Maybe I should be less aggressive when Iris comes back up, I do tend to come on strong. Maybe I can ask her if she's tense and massage her shoulders." He pondered. It was about that time Iris popped back up to the surface, trying to stay calm and not go crazy looking at him. There was a bit of a silence after Mark helped her back into the boat until she spoke up again.

"So Mark," Iris started, trying not to look at his dick. "you said that you're not able to swim well underwater, but what about holding your breath, are you good at that?" She was covering herself up as best she could so Mark wouldn't be distracted.

"Well actually, I can hold my breath pretty well." He answered. "It helps when I smell something bad, or when I want to kiss someone for a long period of time." He hoped that didn't go too far. "But, uh, I wanted to ask you if you feel tense. I feel I'm partly to blame. If I'm coming on too strong for you, please tell me. Because I need to know if I should tone it down and how I should act." When he mentioned he could hold his breath well, Iris smiled. She also blushed when he mentioned kissing. But then she freaked out because she thought he was blaming himself.

"No, no, it's not like that Mark, honestly." Iris said quickly. "I'm just excited, I've never done anything like this before." _Well I've never had sex either, but we'll cross that when it comes._ "I never thought we'd be at this point, naked and diving for clams. I mean I just wanted to make you happy, that's why I had that skimpy bikini. But I was also a bit insecure because Lyn is so beautiful and how could I stand up to that." After that rambling she took a breath to calm herself.

"So maybe you are to blame a bit, but just because I like you so much." She told Mark with a smile. "So don't worry about it. Besides I have an idea. Why don't you come down to the bottom with me and Lyn? You can use your trunks to hold all the clams and when you need to breath, we can kiss you so you get some air." She lost concentration on covering herself and squeezed her boobs together again towards the end.

 _Duh Mark, did you even stop to think that this is her first time doing stuff like this?_ Mark thought to himself as he listened to Iris explain herself.

"Iris, you're doing a great job. Lyn and I are having a lot of fun, trust me. You are a very fun person to be around and I'd want to be your friend even if you weren't offering sex. And don't sell yourself short, you are very beautiful and any guy would be lucky to have you." He said to cheer her up. Then he thought for a moment about her idea. "Are you sure that's going to work, I'm skeptical."

"The divers taught me how to do it." Iris explained. "It's really simple and effective."

"Okay, if you're confident about it, I'm it." Mark said with a nod. "But let's wait for Lyn to get back so we can explain the plan to her as well."

"Yeah, sure, we can wait for Lyn. Though she's been down there for quite a while" Iris agreed, glad that Mark was going with her ideas and that he complimented her. Then another thought hit her and she blushed a bit as she scooted closer to him. "So Mark, I noticed you enjoyed touching my boobs before, maybe you could do it some more before Lyn comes back?" It would have to be quick because Lyn was swimming back up with her clams.

"Well actually, I wanted to do a little more than fondle them again." Mark replied as he moved his head closer to her breasts. "I hope you don't mind if I do this." And with that he stuck his tongue out and started lightly licking on her left boob while placing a hand on the other.

"What do you mean MaaaaaaH!" Iris moaned as she enjoyed the new pleasure that Mark gave her. She started to breathe faster and tilted her head back as she closed her eyes. "Ah, just make sure you stop when Lyn gets back, I want this to be a moment between us." After that she grabbed his head and kept it close to her chest so he could get a better angle.

"Oh, don't worry, she doesn't mind seeing this." Mark said enjoying the sound of her sweet voice squealing like that. They would probably stop when Lyn came back anyways, so why worry. Though since she had him closer he couldn't just lick her boob anymore, he had to put his lips around it and start sucking. His other hand started trailing around to Iris' but an when it got there he gave it a short squeeze.

"Mark, ah, you don't understand, I want this to be aaaa special moment between us." Iris said again as she felt his hand moving around. "Oh Mark!" She moaned as he grabbed her butt, but then she saw Lyn pop out from the water and quickly pushed him away. She mouthed 'sorry' to him, but she really didn't want Lyn to catch them like that.

"My, my, don't the two of you look good with red on your faces." Lyn smirked as she floated in the water. She knew what was going on, seeing them blush and seeing Mark's disappointed look along with his dick standing up. She was surprised they stopped though. They helped her back onto the boat and Lyn showed the clams she got. "I forgot to ask how to open them."

"Well, it doesn't really matter at the moment." Mark replied. "Iris has an idea to where we can get more clams faster. Why don't you tell her Iris?"

"Sure, okay." Iris started, a bit nervous that Lyn knew what they were doing. "I was thinking that it's not fair to Mark to stay here on the boat alone while we work, so if we take him and his trunks down to the bottom and supply him with constant air, we don't have to worry about transporting the clams as many times. What do you think?"

"Well, how would we give Mark air?" Lyn asked.

"Kissing." Mark answered with a smirk.

"Hm, and you're sure this wasn't partly your idea Mark?" Lyn asked back with a smirk since it honestly did sound like something Mark would come up with.

"Not one bit." Mark answered honestly. "So what do you think?"

"Yeah, let's do it." Lyn said happily. "And we probably don't even have to use more rocks, we can just use Mark to sink to the bottom, wouldn't you think Iris?"

"Okay, that would work, let's go." Iris agreed. So first they all got out of the boat and the girls each took one of Mark's arms. They all took a deep breath and Mark curled up into a ball and they started to sink to the bottom. They reached the bottom close to where Lyn took her first dives and when the girls left him Mark started rubbing his dick to keep himself prepared for anything that may happen while they were down here.

Iris saw him doing that and it made her smile knowing she was partly responsible for it. She couldn't wait to start kissing him and such, but when Lyn pointed out some clams she diverted her attention away from him. She hoped that maybe Lyn would lose air faster than she did so she could be alone with Mark again. Lyn on the other hand was focused on the clams for the most part. When she did finally catch a glimpse of Mark masturbating she let out a small laugh, not realizing she was still under water and let go of some of her air. She motioned to Iris she needed to go back up and Iris nodded. She swam up to Mark, dropped her clams in his trunks, and locked lips with him to give him any spare breath she could. She even stroked his dick some, hoping he was having fun.

Iris watched as Lyn swam towards him and she couldn't help but touch herself as well as she saw Lyn stroking Mark so lovingly. She didn't want them to see her, but their backs were to her so it wasn't much of an issue. _Come on Lyn, I know you have big lungs, but how long are you going to take with him?_

As Lyn swam away Mark caught Iris masturbating and he smirked. He was still skeptical about this whole 'kissing for air' thing, but he felt just fine as he continued to hold his breath and watch her do her thing. _Well, I have a feeling we won't actually doing any real sex down here since that usually takes a while and I know for a fact we can't hold out breaths that long. Be patient Mark, all in good time._ He thought to himself as he started rubbing himself again.

Iris saw Lyn swimming up to the surface and saw her chance. She took her four clams and swam over to Mark, making so her breast swayed in the water for him to see. It worked because Mark started to rub himself faster from seeing it. She moved her face closer to his and mouthed, 'this is out first kiss' before taking his head in her hands and planting her lips on his. She kept slightly swaying her legs to stay floating before tilting her head slightly to give him a better angle.

 _Finally!_ Mark thought to himself as she locked lips with him. To be honest, he probably would have just kept jacking off until he came if she hadn't kissed him. _Now to give her the full measure of a kiss from me though._ So he started to play with her nipples again while also tilting his head a bit so he could enter her mouth and play with her tongue. This also made a better seal between their lips, and it was just so much more exciting. It was so exciting that Mark's dick was hard enough that it was rubbing right up against her vagina, so close that if he chose to, he could probably enter her.

If Iris could stay in this position forever she could, between the kiss, his tongue, and his member rubbing up against her it was all amazing. But she had to break away in time for her to have enough air to go back up. She saw Mark's happy and lustful smile and smiled back knowing she did that. She passed Lyn on the way and waved to her as she moved past her.

Mark would have wanted her to stay longer, but he knew she couldn't. He was starting to feel a bit blueballed though. He was so close to cumming on multiple occasions and needed a release soon or he would go crazy. So when he saw Lyn coming back down with her next stone he had an idea. He motioned her over and before she could do anything kissed her to get his extra air. Then he pointed to his mouth and then to his dick hoping she would get the message. Lyn nodded and started sucking on in, making sure that she wasn't losing much of her remaining air in the first place. Since Mark was so close already, she didn't need to fondle his balls or anything for him to cum, which he did in her mouth. She swallowed most of it, but when she pulled back she saw some rising up to the surface.

 _I wonder if Iris will see that._ Lyn thought to herself. _Oh well, she'll get her turn to do whatever with Mark eventually._

Iris broke the surface of the water excited that she got her first kiss with Mark and that it was super enjoyable for the both of them. She wanted to mouth 'I love you' to him, but she didn't have the time to do so, but she was confident she could later. But she was concerned about something else.

 _His dick was so close to entering me. And I haven't even told them I'm still a virgin. What if he would have stuck it in and seen my blood? Calm down, calm down, it's not like you can do all that underwater that deep. Maybe I'll just rub him some like Lyn did. But won't too much blood flow make him pass out? Stop worrying. And make sure you get your dagger back, you dropped it._

After Lyn gave Mark the blowjob she only had enough air to grab one clam and them give it to him before she had to swim back up to the boat. She winked at him on the way and he smirked back as he slowly sat back down on the sand and waited for Iris, a bit more calm than he was.

 _I really hope we get done with this soon._ He thought to himself. _Maybe I could fake losing air or something? Because by my count we still have 16 rocks, and I don't feel like waiting that long any more._ He stopped thinking that when Iris came back down, but he did wonder if she would notice he was less hard than before since he had just came a few minutes ago.

Iris did notice, and noticed his slightly disappointed face. She wondered if Lyn had jacked him off too much before she grabbed her dagger and got an idea. She took it and started trailing the sharp edge of it down his chest and stomach, stopping at the base of his dick. Mark freaked out for just a moment before he realized she was just trying something sexy and enjoying it. Seeing him smile she trailed the blade up his dick to the tip. Then she pulled it away and gave his dick a quick kiss before swimming away to find more clams. Mark thought it was really hot with all the suspense and he was hard again, lucky that he was young and could do this.

 _You know, for being so inexperienced, she's pretty good at being sexy._ Mark though as she swam away. _I wonder what she'll do next._

Iris swam in a way that showed her body off and saw Mark getting hard again and smirked to herself before getting back to the clams. With this many down in the lake they could sell all the pearls at the market and make a decent amount of gold with them. She thought to herself that she was being more sexy than usual, but regarded it as just wanting to make Mark happy. She'd even be willing to fight in the mud with Lyn if she had too.

Mark honestly couldn't take it any more now. He thought he was the master of teasing, but Iris had him beat by a mile at the moment. So he started to formulate a plan in his mind on how to finish this clam gathering business as fast as possible.

 _I think the only way I'm going to do it is to pretend to drown._ He thought. _But then again if Iris found out I was lying about that, she might not appreciate it. Okay, how's this, when she swims back over I'll just grab on to her hand and swim with her to the top. My skin is starting to get a bit wrinkly from all this water anyways, so she'll probably understand._

"Boy, this is really fun." Lyn said to herself as she climbed back into the boat, not knowing what was going on under the water. She needed to take a short breather before diving again though. "I think Mark may be at his limit down there though. He's probably thinking of a way out as I speak.

After Iris gathered up about eight clams, she swam back over to Mark with her sexy motions and dropped them in his trunks before kissing him again. But this time she did even more. She used her one hand to trail up his chest while the other grabbed hold of his dick and started rubbing it like she saw Lyn doing. Mark was loving it after what she did before and he resolved to himself that he was going back up with her. So when Iris broke away from him he grabbed her wrist. Iris was confused until Mark put his other hand to his neck signaling he needed air. She nodded and they took Mark and the clams back to the boat. Iris made sure her boobs rubbed up against his chest the whole time and she shivered a bit feeling his dick rubbing her stomach again.

 _She is driving me crazy!_ Mark thought as they got to the surface. _Please Elimine, let us be done with this diving so we can get to the good stuff._

"Well, it's about time you two got back." Lyn said as she was relaxing and taking in the sun in the boat. "I'm kinda surprised you lasted that long Mark." Then she helped them both back into the boat, noticing that Mark was hard again. "So, what now?"

"I don't thing I can take being down there any more." Mark replied before eyeing Iris and her glistening wet skin. "We could just row back to the beach and get to know each other a little more intimately, if you catch my drift." Iris heard the discussion and she began to get worried again, knowing that Mark wanted to have sex soon.

"Maybe, um, maybe we should dry ourselves off first." She started nervously. "And we gathered a lot of clams to work on. We should get our clothes on and go back to the ger first." Her stomach rumbled a bit as well. "Oh, and can we eat something too?" She was trying hard to not blush, thinking about what they wanted to do with her. Before Mark could react Lyn gave him a 'don't say anything stupid' look. She knew he was frustrated, but all knew it was Iris' decision for when she wanted to do anything for him. He nodded slightly, understanding the situation, even though he didn't quite find it enjoyable.

"Yeah, we can do that if you want Iris." He finally answered, trying not to sound disappointed. "Though you know that this means this will be the last chance you'll have to do anything with me for a while, so if you want to do anything specific I suggest you do it now before we leave." He wasn't expecting her to do anything, but left the option out there for her.

Iris felt Mark's disappointment, and she started freaking out even more. _What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? I have to tell him the truth, I have to tell him I'm a virgin and that I love him. I know Lyn is probably going to hate me, but if I don't say it now I never will._ She thought with her eyes closed. Then she opened them and began to speak.

"I'm sorry if I've made you angry or anything like that Mark, it wasn't my intention. It's just that I'm not used to these situations because, because, because I'm still a virgin! So that's why I was so nervous to show myself and why I thought you might think I was a slut, even when you said you would never think of me like that. So I opened up to you more, kissing you and playing with your body. And it was amazing, but I was just so worried that you would enter me and see my blood and think I was tricking you somehow and you would hate me when, when," She paused just for a moment to catch her breath. "I love you! I love you with all my heart and soul and I know I shouldn't because you're married, but ever since that day you came and saved my village I kept dreaming of being with you." She was crying a lot, but she wasn't done quite yet. "But even after all of that, if you still want to be with me for tonight, can we at least go back to the ger and do it on your bed so I can lose my virginity in a comfortable place?"

To say that her outburst was unexpected would be an understatement. Iris pretty much bared her heart out to the both of them, and it made Mark feel like a big jerk. Here she was practically crying her eyes out and he was pressuring her into doing something she never had before. So without a word he and Lyn moved in closer and gave her a hug. Lyn felt her distress as well, but knew Mark should be the one that did the talking.

"Iris, I am so sorry." He told her softly, no hint of wanting anything from her. "I didn't mean to make you feel this way, I really didn't. I thought I had you figured out, but I guess I was wrong. I didn't even realize you were a virgin. I hope you can forgive me for that." After he said that he pulled back from the hug so he could look her in the eyes.

"But I don't think I can give you what you want." He admitted. "I like you Iris, a lot actually, but the majority of my love will always be for Lyn. The most we can ever be at this point is friends with benefits, and something tells me that might now be enough for you, or you aren't ready to accept that. I can give you the physical part of my love, and even some of the mental part, but my soul is with Lyn."

"And honestly, I'm not mad at you." Lyn added. "You followed your heart like I would and I can't blame you for that. You didn't even do anything underhanded. But Mark is right, we can't give you everything, it would be disloyal and a betrayal of our trust in each other. So, you have options, either we be regular friends, friends with benefits, or we part ways here, but only you can choose what is best for you Iris." Iris listened carefully and she really agreed with them. She began to smile and hugged them back as she responded.

"You two don't need to apologize for anything, I'm just glad you let me speak my heart and now that it's free I feel much better. Of course I know you can give me everything, but that's okay. Mark is yours Lyn, I never planned to steal him away. It may be a bit painful, but if Mark can have a small part of his heart for me, then I will be happy." Then she turned to Mark. "Mark, I'll accept anything you're willing to give me, and I'm willing to give you what I can as well. I know you'll never betray Lyn and that if we have sex it will only be a piece of your love, but I promise you that if we do you'll feel my full love for you." Iris sighed, happy that she could say all of that. There was a bit of a silence after until she spoke again. "So, shall we go back to the ger and get to know each other a bit more intimately?" She asked, mirroring what Mark had said.

Mark was glad that he had said the right things to calm Iris down, he usually was too annoying to do so. And better yet Iris accepted what they said to her and wanted to continue on with the night. Lyn was even smiling because Iris was happy.

"Mark is very good at making me feel good, so I know you're in for a good time Iris." She commented. "And I'll be there to help out of course."

"I promise I'll make it feel as painless as possible." Mark said still looking into Iris' eyes and smiling. "Honestly, if we do it right, you shouldn't really bleed any ay all."

"And on that note, let's start rowing back to shore." Lyn said grabbing the oars before Mark could say anything else that could be embarrassing. They made it back in short time and gathered up all their clothes and the stuff they had brought for lunch.

"Ooh, important question before we get back to the ger." Mark said thinking of something. "Is today a safe day for you Iris? Don't want to accidentally get you pregnant or anything like that." Iris smiled a bit deviously at the question.

"Oh, don't you worry Mark, I shouldn't get pregnant. But if the gods would give me a son from you I'd raise him with all my heart." It was a safe day, but she wanted to tease him. Then she remembered about something else she brought in her picnic basket. "Just uh, when we get there, wait inside for me and Lyn, I have something I want to say to her." She was starting to think about some foreplay, and it was exciting her.

"Okay, I'll be waiting in the bedroom for you two." Mark said wiggling his eyebrows at the two women. Lyn couldn't help but chuckle at him before he entered the ger.

"So, what do you want to talk about Iris?" Lyn asked when he was gone. "Something about Mark you want to know but feel embarrassed to ask him maybe? Oh, and didn't you say you were hungry?" Iris blushed and giggled at her questions.

"Well, it is something to do with Mark, but it's not because I'm embarrassed or anything. I want to give him a tasty surprise. And I mean that literally. So other than say the lips, breasts, and neck, what other parts of the body does he like to put his mouth on?" Lyn didn't know it yet but she had a special type of lubricant that tasted wonderful when mixed with a persons natural skin oils. And it would help her hunger too.

"Ah, I see." Lyn answered, not quite sure what was going on, but interested nonetheless. "Well, those places you mentioned are usually his favorite ones, but he also likes to put his head between my legs and lick my clit and vagina. In fact, I would say he's probably going to do that with you to prepare you for his dick, since the more wet you are, the less likely it is you're going to bleed."

"Okay, first I'll ask them to give me a blowjob together and then I start eating out Iris to make her wet." Mark said to himself as he sat on the bed and stroked himself a bit more to stay hard. "And then we'll go from there, no use in planning any farther than that." Little did he know Iris had her own plan.

"Well, I'm still pretty wet from our time in the water." Iris said, not quite catching Lyn's meaning. "'But my idea is this." She pulled out a skin bottle out of the basket. "When I was with the divers I let it slip that I was a virgin and they gave me this lubricant made out of berries and oils. We can put this all over the spots Mark likes to lick and the rest of our bodies so we can lick each other all over and make it taste amazing. We just need to put our bikinis on afterwards to confuse him."

Lyn was honestly a bit confused at the plan. Why would they put their clothes back on when they were already naked? It seemed needlessly complicated, but she would go along with it.

"Okay, I can work a little surprise on him." Lyn replied. She made the decision that she wanted to rub Iris' body first so she held her hands out and Iris poured some in them. Then Lyn moved around behind Iris and started massaging her breasts as she rested her head on her shoulder. "So, what does this cream taste like? Would I like it?" Lyn was really close to Iris' back, so close that her breasts were touching it. And yes it was on purpose.

"The woman who gave it to me said it was a little bittersweet." Iris answered, feeling goosebumps from Lyn's touch. "I, ahhh, thought that it was really good when I tasted it, so that's why I brought it here." After a while Lyn was done with her boobs and moved on to her neck. "Just, oooh, let me do my thighs to myself, I want to do it for myself. Oh, and I want to prepare you like you are to me."

"Hm, interesting." Lyn commented about the lube as she finished up on Iris' breast and moved to her neck. "Of course, if you don't want me touching you down there right now then I'll respect that, but you can do mine down there if you want when I'm done, I don't mind." She was almost done with her neck, but wanted to pull a Mark and tease her a bit, so she 'accidentally' put some on her ear.

"Oops, let me get that off for you." Lyn said grinning even though Iris couldn't see it. Then she moved in and started nibbling on her ear like Mark had before. "Mm, you're right, this does taste good." She added in a low voice. "Or maybe it's just you Iris." She was getting into this now that she had Iris alone for a bit.

"What is taking them so long?" Mark wondered to himself. "Did Lyn beat me to it already? Nah, I doubt it." He was a bit more wrong than he thought since Lyn's actions made Iris shiver all over. She had to hold herself in so she wouldn't do anything too inappropriate yet.

"Well, I-I don't know about that. Why don't we hurry up, don't want to keep Mark waiting anymore." Iris said pulling away before starting to rub the lube on her vagina and moaning a bit. Lyn giggled at her reaction, but respected her wishes by not going in for another nibbling.

"Whatever you say Iris, but I liked what I tasted, I might want some more later." Lyn told her. She then noticed something about Iris' body. Iris was smooth with no hair down there, contrasting Lyn's inverted triangle of hair. "I see you shave completely down there." She commented as she watched Iris rub herself. "Is that just a personal choice or does it not look that good when it grows. She was hoping that after she answered she would move on to putting the lube on her body.

"Well actually, I've never had to shave, hair doesn't grow down there for me." Iris said finishing herself up and putting her bikini back on. She finished with some on her lips and then got behind Lyn. "Okay, your turn!" She took some of the lube in her hands and started massaging Lyn's breasts. She was impressed with just how perfect they looked and felt, but then she thought of a question. "Hey, can you tell me about your first time having sex with Mark? Did you loose a lot of blood? Did it hurt when he entered you?"

"Our first time?" Lyn said with a moan since she felt great from the massage. "Well it was right after our wedding in Sacae. Mark was worried that it might hurt, but my parents were wise enough to tell me that if you are ready for it that it wouldn't. They were right of course, Mark's foreplay was so good that I barely felt a thing when he entered me for the first time." She moaned again as Iris moved to her nipples. "Hm, your hands feel very good Iris." Iris listened well, but she was still a bit worried. But maybe Lyn was right and nothing would happen.

"Thank you for sharing that Lyn, and for your compliment. So, where should I move next, your neck or your thigh?" She asked moving on.

"Hey, not a problem." Lyn said back. "I know my words don't mean as much as Mark's would, but I think you're really nice and beautiful too." Then she pondered where she wanted to be rubbed next. "Do my thighs if you don't mind."

"Okay, this is weird, what is going on?" Mark said to himself, finally getting off the bed to peek at what was going on. He tilted his head slightly out of the opening of the ger, and what he saw was enough to satisfy him for the time being. Iris was rubbing Lyn all over her naked body with some sort of liquid and it looked like Lyn was enjoying it. "Well, I guess I can be a bit more patient." He said going back to wait again.

"Did you hear something?" Iris asked as she rubbed the lube around Lyn's thighs and vagina. She thought Lyn might be enjoying this a bit too much, but whatever. "I think I just heard someone say something.

"I...ahh...didn't hear a thing Iris." Lyn said truthfully since she was distracted. Unlike before in the lake, she was the one being focused on in this moment and she was loving every moment of it. Besides, Mark was mumbling so she wouldn't have heard him anyways.

"Ok, now you just need to paint your lips and put on you bikini and then we'll be done." Iris said when she was finished. Her heart started beating hard again, hoping she wouldn't disappoint Mark in bed. Lyn really didn't want to, but she put her bikini back on.

"I hope he likes this." She said putting the last bit of lube on her lips. "And I hope you like it too, it should be really fun."

"Come on Lyn, I know you want to get straight to the point, but it's more fun teasing Mark, don't you think?" Iris asked to cheer her up a bit. "He'll have to take them off again and then he'll see the lubricant and have to clean in up with his mouth. Can you imagine how hot that will be?

"Yeah, I guess you have a point." Lyn said thinking about it. "But if there is a next time, we're totally doing it my way."

"Got it." Iris said a bit excited that there might be a next time. "Okay, you go first, and I'll be right behind you, I promise." Lyn saw she needed to calm down so she nodded before going into the bedroom.

"Do I even what to know what is going on?" Mark asked confused as he saw Lyn was wearing her bikini again.

"Iris' idea, just go with it okay? It is her first time after all." Lyn said as she got closer and sat on Mark's lap. "Besides, you look like you're ready for anything." She added, placing a finger on the tip of his dick. "Now kiss me and tell me how it tastes, because you're going to be tasting a lot of that."

"Mm, it tastes bittersweet, but good nonetheless. "Mark said enjoying the taste. "Something Iris came up with I guess?"

"Yeah, now come on and really kiss me, I want some love too you know." Lyn said going back in and using tongue

Iris followed Lyn into the ger and stopped at the bedroom entrance to give them a bit of privacy. She could hear a bit of what they were saying, but not all of it. Then she heard them kissing and decided that's when she would come in. She saw Lyn sitting on Mark's lap, with him trying to take her bikini off. She stopped for just a moment, thinking she should give them more space, but then the feeling passed as she climbed on the bed and got behind Mark. She started massaging his shoulders and it made Mark break off the kiss and look at her.

"Come on Mark, take her top off and see what's under it." Iris teased as she started to rub her boobs on his back.

"You don't have to ask me twice." Mark said right before finally taking Lyn's top off and looking at her breasts.

"The lube is on them too, take a taste." Lyn told him and Mark complied, lightly licking her left nipple and earning some moans in the process. "Ah, seems like he likes it Iris. "Lyn moaned since Mark was going at it faster than usual. Iris smiled at their reactions since they were both enjoying it, but she wanted to move a bit faster.

"Hey, Lyn, how about we turn this up a notch?" She said in a seductive voice before taking her top off. Then she placed her arms under Mark's armpits and started rubbing her breasts all over his back. They were touching skin to skin now and she loved it. The lube was getting all over his back and that's when she moved on to the next step of her plan. "Mm, Mark, it looks like you're all ready to go back here, do you mind if we eat you?"

"Eat me you say?" Mark asked with a devious grin as he came up with his own idea. "Well I think there is enough of me to share. Why don't one of you get my back while the other can eat my dick." He was hoping it was Iris who would do that.

"I already did that today Iris, you want to try it?" Lyn suggested. "I can rub some of the lube from my breasts onto his dick if you want."

"I, uh, I don't know. I've never given a blowjob before." Iris said as their offer caught her by surprise. "But, ah, yeah, you should put the lube on his dick."

"Well, you know what they say, practice makes perfect." Lyn said to encourage her as she placed Mark's dick between her breasts.

"It's really not that hard." Mark said with a chuckle since he thought of a joke. "Unlike me at the moment." Then he moaned at the sensation of Lyn's titjob. Iris watched the act intently, saving it for another time. It was getting her excited and moving ner nervousness away.

"Ok, when you're done I'll do it!" She said excitedly. So Lyn did a few more motions with her boobs before standing up so Iris could move to her position.

"Whenever you're ready Iris, he's all yours." She said seductively as she lightly kissed Mark on the lips as she climbed onto the bed waiting for Iris to move.

"Don't be nervous, I'm sure you'll do great." Mark told her.

"I-I hope you're right Mark." Iris said moving off the bed and kneeling in front of him. She blushed again. She slowly took it in her hand and moved her mouth closer before she remembered something. "Remember Lyn, get his back clean." And with that she placed her mouth on the tip of Mark's dick and started licking it.

"Oh, don't you worry Iris, he'll be nice and clean." Lyn said before she started licking his back. She could feel all the goosebumps popping up from the pleasure Mark was getting. Even more shot up when Iris put his dick in her mouth, subverting his expectations of her starting slowly. She was licking the very tip though, which was the most sensitive part of his length.

"God, that feels amazing!" Mark moaned as he started to work up a sweat. Iris' eyes lit up when he said that and it made her want to do more. The lube was making it taste wonderful and it also helped her get him deeper than she probably would get on her first try. When she was feeling good she tried a different move, she put a hand on Mark's balls and started gently tickling them. She probably didn't even know this, but that was the most sensitive part on his body. He lurched slightly in pleasure and his back arched as well as his feet curling. The only sound he could make was a long and pleasure filled moan.

"If you keep doing that he's going to cum really quickly." Lyn said, seeing what Iris was doing. "If you want that keep going, but if not maybe slow down a bit."

"Ah, sorry!" Iris said pulling away, a string of saliva running from her mouth to Mark's dick. Mark, are you okay? I didn't know you were sensitive there."

"Iris, what are you talking about?" Mark asked breathing heavily. "That was one of the best feelings I've had in a while. Like no offense Lyn, but that was almost as good as one of your blowjobs."

"Oh, none taken, I heard those moans you were giving off." Lyn said resting her head on his shoulder and nibbling on his ear a bit. "But maybe it's time for you to return the favor."

"Hm, maybe it is." Mark said with a devious grin. "Iris, lay on the bed on your back, if you don't mind." He was starting to take control of the situation. At first Iris was overjoyed because Mark said she did great, then he gave her a shiver with his commanding voice.

"What do you want to do to me Mark?" She asked a bit nervous. Mark's first idea suddenly got replace with another one and he grinned even more.

"Well, you got to eat me, I think it's time I get a taste of you." He said seductively. "We can even eat each other at the same time, if you're interested."

"Ooh, that's always fun." Lyn commented. Then Mark whispered something in her ear that Iris couldn't hear and she grinned too. Iris saw this and her nervousness went away.

"What do I have to do?" She asked.

"Just lay on the bed like I said and I'll do the rest." Marl said standing up and showing his full length, both body and dick. Lyn got up too and started looking through a cabinet for some items Mark requested.. Iris didn't know what Lyn was doing, so she followed Mark's instructions. She saw some sweat marks on the bed already, but she didn't mind. She laid on her back and gave Mark a smile.

"Okay, but please be gentle, it is still my first time here you know?" Iris said, wondering what Mark was going to do about her bottoms still being on. But she was confident he knew what he was doing.

"I will be." Mark said softly, but still grinning as Iris laid down on the bed. He walked around it a bit before placing his hand on one of the knots of her bikini bottom and undid it. "First, these need to leave." And with that he threw them on top of Lyn's top across the room. Iris could feel the air moving down there and it tickled her slightly. Then Mark climbed into the bed and around Iris' body so his head was close enough so his tongue could lick and enter her vagina and his dick could enter and be licked by her mouth.

"That position is called a 69." Lyn explained as she found her items, a strap-on and the rest of Iris' lube. "It really helps when two people want to get ready for sex together quickly." Iris listened as best she could, since she was a bit distracted by having Mark's dick in her face. She saw the strap-on but didn't know what it was.

"Lyn, what is that thing and what are you going to do with it?" She asked.

"Oh this?" Lyn asked coyly. "It's something for later. Who knows, maybe Mark won't be the only one to enter you, or we could have him between us as we share our moment. But for now, Mark you should do your thing."

"Don't have to ask me twice." Mark said once again before moving his head lower and beginning to lick at Iris' clit. He hoped that she would return the favor, but he also knew the pleasure might be a bit much for her to do anything. Iris was wondering about Lyn's explanation, but not for long since Mark started licking her. It felt like a hot knife cutting through butter for her, nice and smooth. She let out a loud moan and her back arched as much as a bow would. Her hands clawed at the bedsheets from the tension.

 _Come on Iris, you can't just give in now!_ She thought before finally focusing on Mark's dick and taking it into her hands. _Do it Iris, give him the pleasure he deserves._ And with that she put it in her mouth and started licking it again. She suddenly felt another burst of pleasure and her legs locked around Mark's head. She hoped it didn't hurt him, but she really wasn't in full control of her body at the moment. _I love you Mark!_

Mark was loving the taste of the lube on Iris' body and he wasn't surprised when she locked her legs around his head. But when she started sucking him off again he couldn't help but give off a moan of his own. But in return he inserted his tongue into her vagina and started humping his hips a bit to send his dick deeper into her mouth. Lyn was just watching the whole thing in interest, waiting for a moment where she could join in.

When Mark's tongue entered her, Iris' eyes shot wide with surprise and this new feeling she had never felt before. And then he started bucking his hips and she could barely take it. She gave of a choked moan before deciding on her next move. She reached up and took Mark's balls again, knowing now that he was sensitive there.

Everything was going wonderfully in Mark's mind now. He was getting it on with Iris and soon to be Lyn as well, Iris was responding well to this foreplay, and she tasted wonderful as well. He could feel with his tongue that she was getting quite wet down there and he was about to suggest they move onto the real thing when once again Iris started grabbing at his sensitive spots. It made him put his tongue in even deeper and if she wasn't careful he would be cumming in her mouth real soon.

"Hm, maybe that's enough preparation Mark." Lyn said sensing this as well. "You don't want to disappoint us do you?"

"Me disappoint? Who do you thin I am?" Mark said moving his body away from Iris'. She was surprised at the somewhat quick stop, but Mark moved his head close to hers and started talking softly to her again. "So, we have and option here and I'll let you decide since it's your first time and you are our guest. We can have you in the middle of us three, meaning we each get one of your holes. Or I can be in the middle if you don't feel like taking two at the same time." Iris took a few breaths before she answered.

"Mark, I want it to be just you inside me." She stated. "Lyn can get you from behind. I hope that isn't a problem." She was a bit in envy at the moment that Lyn got to enjoy this all the time.

"Mm, okay, let's do that then." Mark replied, glad that Iris made the decision she wanted. "Just give Lyn a few moments to get me ready then we can get started." Lyn took that as her cue and poured some of Iris' lube out of the skin bottle. She rubbed some on the strap-on and then traced a small circle around Mark's bottom, making him shiver slightly from the touch.

"I'm ready when you are." She said when she was done. Mark grinned and looked Iris in the eyes again.

"If you feel uncomfortable or if it hurts too much, just tell me and we'll stop." He said softly before moving his head closer and kissing her on the lips. He positioned his dick right next to her opening, grinding it gently against it, ready to enter her in a moment's notice. Lyn was going to wait until they got into a good groove before entering Mark.

Iris enjoyed the kiss and the feeling of his tip on her lubed up skin. She opened her eyes and smiled before lifting herself up to embrace him, making her boobs press up against him. "Mark, I'm all yours in this moment. I love you, but I know you'll always love Lyn more, but I'm ready, Take my virginity, I'm ready." And with that she dragged him back down to the bed and he entered her. "Ahhh!" She moaned, experiencing this pleasure for the first time. Mark started thrusting slowly and soon enough she felt something in her pop and she clenched up.

"Do you need me to stop?" Mark asked softly as he felt it too. His touched calmed her and she noticed that she didn't feel any blood flowing out.

"I'm okay, I just need a moment." Iris said taking a few more breaths. She signaled it was okay to continue by rubbing her nipples up against him and Mark started thrusting again while also kissing her on the lips. The pleasure started wiping out what little pain there was and Iris was starting to feel like she was in paradise. But it was about to get better with Mark's next idea.

"Iris, wrap your legs around me." He told her and she did so. With that he lifted her up off the bed and stood on the ground with her wrapped around him moving up and down. "Lyn, if you would." Lyn nodded and got behind him, slowly entering him as he did for Iris. "Gods, this feels amazing!" He moaned out, feeling both Iris and Lyn together at the same time. "How are you doing Iris?"

Iris was loving the feeling of gravity forcing Mark deeper inside her, and the feeling of his hands on her ass to support her. She saw Lyn come behind and enter him and as a response to his question she started moving her chest and hips more and hugged him even tighter.

"I haven't been more happy in my entire life." She said with a moan. "But tell me something, back when we were underwater, who gave you the most pleasure, me or Lyn?"

Whatever was giving Mark the strength to carry Iris like this, he wasn't going to question, especially when she started to bounce faster and faster up and down. Not to mention Lyn speeding up her thrusting as well, as if it was a competition of some sort. And then, as if on cue, Iris asked about that very subject.

"Well...you both did wonderful...Ah...things down there. You did most of it Iris, but Lyn...oh gods...made me cum...so call it a tie?" Mark got out between thrusts and moans. He could hold out a bit longer, but he was definitely feeling ready to release his seed soon, especially since Iris had played with his sensitive spots earlier.

"A...tie?" Iris asked moaning as well. "Well, if I make you cum now, wouldn't that make me the winner?" And with that she started bouncing up and down even faster, feeling Mark's dick entering and exiting her in a crazy way as he grabbed her ass even more. She grabbed the hairs on his head and kissed him as well, inserting her tongue to play with his. She was not going to lose this part of the game and she would give him her all.

"Oh, not so fast Iris, who said I was done competing?" Lyn asked in a competitive tone as she too sped up her actions, reaching deeper into Mark than she ever had in the past. For Mark though, he was speechless, something very rare since he always had something to say. All he could do was pant and moan as the two beautiful women moved his body between theirs in a dance of love and passion. Eventually though his mind gained clarity for the briefest of moments.

"I'm going to ahhhhhh!" He said as he broke the kiss and his dick twitched and stiffened up, sending his seed into Iris' womb. His instincts took over then, pushing himself up and her down to make it reach as deeply as it could. Iris could feel his seed entering her and her instincts made her open her legs up more and put her arms on his shoulders to balance him. With the warmth of his fluids and and chaotic motion of his thrusting she tilted her head back and joined Mark's orgasm with her own loud one. It felt wonderful and she wanted more right away. But she also had an idea. With her juices, the lube, and Mark's semen, she wondered how it tasted. She was going to get Mark to do it though.

Lyn smirked when she heard both Mark and Iris go off at pretty much the same time. Why? Well she was happy that the two of them could feel the pleasure that they so wanted, though she kind of wanted some herself. But that could wait until they rested up a bit. After they both stopped moaning and moving, Mark let Iris down onto the bed softly and him and Lyn started cuddling with her on either side, like they usually did after a round of sex.

"So Iris, did he live up to your expectations?" Lyn asked walked her fingers up her arm for fun.

"Be honest, I can take it." Mark joked getting closer, he might want another go, maybe inside Lyn this time, but he had an idea for Iris too. Iris had to catch her breath and get it to a normal pace before she could answer. She liked the cuddling and giggled slightly before she spoke.

"I never had any expectations, I always knew that Mark would do his best to please me and he did." Then she turned her head to Mark. "I think you should taste the result of our union by eating me out next, what do you think?" And then back to Lyn. "I think I might be winning at the moment." She was smiling so wide right now. She was happy she got to make love with Mark, and Lyn wasn't angry with her. How could it get any better.

"Just give me a few minutes to recharge." Mark answered. "We can do that and you can also do my other this I want to try, but I need to be able to get hard again." Lyn had something that could help him out with that. She procured a bottle from the bedside table and handed it to Mark.

"Here, drink this, it should restore your energy." She told him. "It's a little Sacaen secret I've been waiting to test on you." So Mark took it and as soon as he swallowed it he felt full of energy and ready to go again."

"Wow, that's strong." He commented as he looked between the two women again. "Okay, here is what I want to do, Lyn take of the strap-on and your bikini bottom." She did so. "Now I'm going to lay on the bed while Iris you move your vagina over to my mouth so I can eat you out, and Lyn you ride me from down there. Iris wondered herself what was in that drink, but it recharged Mark anyway so she did what she said and moved so her opening was right near Mark's lips.

"Hopefully you're still slick down there for Lyn, but now it's time to taste what you made with my body." She said lowering herself down onto his mouth.

"Here, take my hands so we don't tip over from the movement." Lyn said extending her hands to Iris before lowering herself onto Mark's dick. She had an idea she wanted to do, but would wait until an opportunity arose. Iris took her hands and as Lyn started to bounce up and down Mark started eating her out. She moaned in pleasure once again, her mind thinking of things she had never thought of before. She looked at Lyn and her boobs moving chaotically and got an idea in her head.

"Hey Lyn, let's kiss each other and push our boobs against each other so Mark can enjoy the view more." She suggested. "Oh, gods, more Mark, do it more." Lyn started her own moaning when she started to pick up the pace of her bouncing and Mark decided to start thrusting in rhythm with said bounces. Out of the three of them she had been the least pleasured, and she wanted to make up for that here. In fact Iris even stole her kissing idea.

"Ah, okay, let's do that." Lyn moaned before moving in and kissing Iris on the lips to start off with. Mark could just barely see it from where he was, but it got him excited. He started thrusting into Lyn faster and eating deeper into Iris, lapping up all the juices that were coming out.

"Hmmmmmmm!" Iris moaned into Lyn's lips. She couldn't believe she was kissing a woman right now, creating a perfect triangle of love where everyone is giving pleasure to each other. She hugged Lyn tightly and pressed her boobs up against hers, but it was Mark of course that was making her feel the best. She would be yelling his name if she could, but she was tongue kissing with Lyn at the moment.

Mark was surprised he was lasting this long for a second round between watching two hot women practically making out with each other on top of him and the feeling of Lyn's insides clamping down on his dick with every thrust. He was actually moaning into Iris' vagina so loud it was making vibrations, but he had more tricks up his sleeve. He slowly moved one of his hands around to Iris' butt and started rubbing her other hole in small circles. Lyn enjoyed it when he did that, he wanted to see if Iris would too.

Iris felt him touching around her butt, but when he started making the circles she shivered and suddenly lowered her hips even lower than they were, practically sitting on Mark's face. That made his tongue go even deeper inside and Iris couldn't keep silent even more.

"OH MARK, I LOVE YOU!" She yelled as she pulled away from Lyn's kiss. Mark smirked as much as he could, knowing he was going so well. It turn he started bucking his hips more randomly, making Lyn feel even more pleasure.

"AH Mark! Keep on doing what you are doing because it feels amazing!" She moaned at the same time Iris moaned. Mark could tell that they were all close to cumming and so was he, so he pulled out his final trick. He inserted his finger into Iris' butthole and started wiggling it around to get her to cum and set off a chain reaction.

Iris heard Lyn screaming as well, but she couldn't focus on that since Mark's finger was now inside her as well. "AHHHHHHHH!" She moaned even louder as she started bucking her hips as well until she felt her orgasm release right into Mark's mouth. That was the last thing Mark and Lyn needed to finish as well and after a few more weak thrusts and bounces Lyn got off of him and helped Iris follow by laying down on the bed besides Mark, one of them on each side of him.

"Whatever that stuff was... it really worked Lyn." Mark said out of breath and finally able to talk again. "How was it for both of you?" He asked putting his arms around them.

"Great as always." Lyn said snuggling up to him. "I'm sure you agree Iris." Iris smiled, feeling Mark's hand on her boob and answered.

"I could do that again and again if I didn't have to take breaks to breath or regain my energy." She said with a big smile. "Hm, maybe you can eat Lyn out and I can lick you next?" She loved the feeling of breathing in sync with the pair. She could see that Mark was still a little hard and Lyn's breasts were moving up and down rhythmically.

"I don't know if I could do that again." Mark admitted, still breathing heavily. "What about you Lyn?"

"Maybe in a bit, you drank the last of the energy stuff that I had." Lyn answered back. "How about you get started Iris and I'll join when I'm ready?"

"Yeah, just don't try and make me cum again, if I do it too many times in a day, I get a huge headache, kind of like a hangover, and my dick really starts to get sore and it hurts even to pee." He had learned that from experience his first couple nights with Lyn.

"Don't worry, I won't do that." Iris said sweetly as she started to strattle Mark's body again. She grabbed his wrists and pinned them up before lowering her head down and licking around his pecs and abs. "I hope you enjoy this Mark." She said before slowly starting to trail her tongue up to his neck. Her thighs were rubbing up against his lower abs and his dick a bit, and she'd be lying if she said it wasn't a little on purpose. Mark was trying his best to not get aroused again, but with her body touching his where it was and the licking, it was really hard.

"I-Iris, please, be a bit gentler." He mumbled, but his mind was deliberating whether to try and hold back and feel fine, or say screw it and fuck Iris again and deal with the pain later.

"Don't worry Mark, I'll make you feel calm." She continued sweetly. "Here, why don't I massage you with my breasts?" So along with the licking she pressed her boobs against his body, hoping he would give in. "I don't know if you noticed, but I told you I loved you when we were underwater. I think I might love you forever, no matter what happens between the two of us." She could feel his nipples hardening and she hoped that meant she was exciting him again.

Mark didn't know quite what to say. He didn't want to break her heart or even be rude because of all she'd done for him, but again, he had one true love and she was also laying naked next to him.

"Well, ahhh, with the context of what, oooh my, happened after that, it makes sense that's what you said." Mark said before she started massaging him with her boobs more.

"Mark, I know what you're thinking." Lyn said seeing him get more excited from what Iris was doing. "Why don't you give her a little more since she's done so much, I think she deserves it."

"Yeah, I think I can deal with it to give you just a bit more." Mark said with a smile as he put his hands on Iris' ass for leverage. Since her body was already rubbing his dick it was easy enough to enter her. "I'm going in okay?

"Wait, shouldn't Lyn take her position as well, aren't you going to eat her out?" Iris asked, thinking it wouldn't be fair if she had Mark all to herself. Mark started rubbing her ass and she rubbed his dick a bit, waiting for Lyn to move.

"Hm, I figured you'd want him all to yourself at least once, something I'd be willing to give you." Lyn pondered, but she did take the position Iris had occupied just a few minutes ago. "Are you ready for more Mark?

"As ready as I'll ever be." He said with a slight moan as Iris prepared him for another round. "Though honestly, if you want it Iris, we can do this without Lyn just once." His hands were still on her ass, but if she accepted, he had another position he wanted to try with her. Lyn would wait for her answer before lowering herself down to get eaten by Mark. Iris giggled a bit at their courtesy.

"Okay, but you should still eat Lyn out just to clean her up a bit. Then you can do whatever you want to me." She really hoped he would play with her boobs some, wanting him to see if hers were better than Lyn's or not.

"As you wish Iris." Mark said and then motioned for Lyn to lower herself down onto his mouth. Of course he was going to have a little fun with her too, darting his tongue in and and out of her opening and making her feel good. He did wonder why Iris want him to keep eating them out, but figured it must be something she was in to, like he was with threesomes. Eventually Lyn was cleaned out and moved away from his face to see what would happen next.

"Iris, if you would, I'd like you to get on your hands and knees on the bed." Mark said, very hard again from her massaging and eating Lyn out.

"Ooh, I know what he's going to do." Lyn said in a knowing tone. "You're going to like it."

"Of course Mark." Iris said smiling and wiggling her ass at him while she did as he said. "Now what? Are you going to spank me for being a dirty girl?" She couldn't believe she actually just said that.

"Oh, I'll be doing a lot more than just spanking to punish you, you dirty, dirty girl." Mark said going along with the teasing as he got on his knees behind her and gently smacking her ass. Then he arched over her and whispered in her ear. "Because this time I don't have to be gentle with you since you know how it feels." And with that he moved his body back, grabbed a hold of Iris' hips, and pulled her back onto his dick, beginning to fuck her doggy-style. Iris was shocked at the speed and force Mark used to start out and all she could do for the first few moments was stick her tongue out and moan loudly.

 _Oh Mother Earth and Father Sky, I could kill to feel like this every day like Lyn can._ She thought to herself. It was a different type of feeling, Mark using his strength to penetrate her instead of just relying on gravity to do the job. Eventually she got some control of her body back and she started pushing her hips back into Mark's body, allowing him even deeper penetration. At the same time she took one of his hands and started to guide it up her body.

"M-Mark, your hand, play with my breast." She moaned out as she placed his hand in the middle of her right boob. "Ah, hah, take me, I'm all yours."

"Ahhh, you know me so well already Iris." Mark moaned as he started to fondle her boob. "But as the saying goes, two is better than one." So he moved his other hand to her other boob and started to do the same. He still had full hold of her body too which was a plus for his next maneuver her would make in a bit. Lyn, not wanting to be too left out, got behind Mark and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You having fun with her?" She asked in a sultry tone. "Because it sure looks like it." Iris was in heaven, Mark having hold of both of her boobs and with his skillful thrusting. Between all the moaning she noticed that it had become nighttime. She didn't realize they had been having sex for that long, but she quickly let that thought pass as she wanted to do more. So she wrapped one of her legs around Mark, letting him thrust even deeper, making her moan even louder. Iris loved the sound of his moans, so she rubbed her leg against his balls to hear it more.

"Ah, how does that feel Mark, good?" She asked between her moans. Mark loved the feeling of her leg on his balls, even though it was a bit different.

"Oh, that feels wonderful Iris." He moaned as his body twitched a bit. He wasn't going to cum just yet, but it was building up with every motion.

"I think she's ready for the next part." Lyn continued in his ear and Mark agreed. So he began to gently pull Iris' body back up and towards him until her back was rubbing up against his as she bounced up and down his dick once again.

"Hm, your hair smells wonderful." He said in a low voice before parting it and starting to kiss her neck. Meanwhile Lyn moved around to the other side to get a better view, and to help out if needed. Iris took this opportunity to reach one of her hands down to tickle Mark's balls, while the other wrapped around his head so they could kiss as she tilted her head back

"I love you...Mark. I'll love you...forever." She managed to get out between the kisses. Mark was planning on kissing her like that anyways, but he didn't quite have an answer to her constant professions of love, so he stayed silent and kissed her more so she wouldn't say it anymore.

 _Maybe we could find someone else for her to fall in love with? Someone willing to join us for nights like this?_ He pondered as he felt Iris' hand on his balls again. It made him shiver and speed up his thrusting. Just a bit more and he would be going off again. Lyn sensed this and made her move.

"Let's see how you both feel with this." She said bending down and beginning to kiss and lick where Iris and Mark were connected to each other. Iris' eyes opened wide, not expecting that from Lyn. It made her feet push against the bed making Mark have to hold her down harder which felt amazing. She also took a firm hold of his balls and moved her other hand to one of his on her breasts, making him grab it harder.

"Oh goddds, I don't think I can hold on any longer!" Mark moaned to go along with all the quick action. And then he felt the sudden squeeze on his balls and that was it. His dick twitched and stiffened up once again as he shot his seed straight into Iris' womb. If she was wrong about it being a safe day, or hell if she had lied about it, she was definitely going to get pregnant now, seeing how Mark had done this to her twice now.

The feeling of his hot seed filling her again was just what Iris needed to orgasm again. Lyn's move was really hot, but it was all of Mark's touching and thrusts that really did it for her. Mark fell on his back down to the bed but she still stayed upright to see Lyn lick some of their juice off her face before falling down herself. They were still connected so she started rubbing down there while placing one of Mark's hands on her breast, since she wanted to milk this for all it was worth. Eventually Mark grabbed her hand and stopped her though.

"Iris, please, it's too much." He said out of breath as he moved her hand away and took his dick out of her. "It's night already and I really, really, need to sleep after all that."

"Iris, I think Mark deserves a bit of a break now, don't you?" Lyn asked moving up to them and laying down. "He's done a lot for us tonight." Iris worried as much as she could with her meager energy before apologizing.

"Ah, sorry, I don't want to make you feel any more sore than you will be, I guess I just didn't want this moment to end." She told Mark. Then she turned to Lyn. "You're right of course, he was wonderful with us." After that she let out a long yawn. "We all need a good rest after this I think, so I'm going to-" She couldn't finish her sentence before falling asleep on Mark's chest.

"Don't worry, it will get better on its own time." Mark replied before Iris suddenly fell asleep. "That was fast. Lyn, do you think you could clean her up and get her off me some, I'm not going to be able to sleep like this."

"Sure thing." Lyn said getting off the bed. She wasn't as tired as the other two so she could do stuff. She got a towel and wiped off all the lube and juices off the three of their bodes and then gently moved Iris off Mark so he could sleep. "So, I assume we're sleeping naked?" She asked when she was done.

"Yeah, I can't get up to get anything on, and it's warm tonight anyways." Mark answered. "You'll make breakfast in the morning right?"

"Sure." Lyn said climbing in the bed with him and Iris. Iris was in the middle of them so they could both cuddle her in their sleep. "Goodnight Mark, I love you."

"Goodnight, I love you too." And with that they slept. It was a very peaceful night of sleep for the trio, and of course Lyn was the first to get up and start breakfast. Iris was up next and when she did her hair was in her eyes a bit and she couldn't see Lyn in the bed. Then she noticed the hand on her boob and smiled knowing that Mark was sleeping behind her. Blushing a little she moved his hand away and turned to face him. She was sad to see such a strained look on his face, so she decided to try and help but letting him sniff her hair since he said it smelt wonderful the night before. She also massaged his chest and his face changed to a more softer look and she was happy. After that she got out of the bed and and found a nightgown Lyn set out for her and put it on before walking out of the bedroom. Not before taking one last look at Mark though.

"Good morning Lyn, did you sleep well?" Iris asked seeing her make food and wearing a nightgown just like hers.

"Good morning Iris." Lyn greeted back with a smile. She was making eggs and bacon as a special treat since Iris was here with them this morning. "Yes, I had a wonderful night of sleep, it's a good thing we have a big bed. What about you, are you feeling okay?" Sometimes after a person's first sexual experience they change, they had seen this with another of their partners, so Lyn was curious.

"Yes, of course!" Iris answered excitedly. "Yesterday was the best day in my entire life and not only for what we did in bed! But I feel I might need to apologize, I know you hear me confessing my love for your husband, and I just want you to know I would never try to steal him away from you, even if he is the perfect man for me in my eyes. And I'm not going to go all psycho killer on you either. So I'm sorry I kept him from you. Oh, and that final move of yours, I loved that, so good job." She was feeling really close to Lyn and felt like she could be more open in her speech with her now.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Lyn told her, really meaning it. "I knew last night was special for you and I wasn't going to get in the way. I mean like you said, I'm married to Mark, I can have him whenever I want, so why not share him when the situation calls for it. And it's not like I didn't have fun last night either, you're a good kisser." Then she pondered something Iris said more closely.

"And honestly, you could try and kill me, but I don't think that's a fight you would win." She joked. "So, I'm making eggs and bacon for breakfast, you aren't allergic to either of those are you?"

"No, eggs and bacon is fine for me." Iris said pondering Lyn's joke back. "And I think that I could actually be a challenge for you, I belong to the same clan as the Sword Demon Karel, so I'm pretty handy with a sword." Then she got a bit nervous thinking about Lyn's compliment about her kissing. "And don't get me wrong, you are a good kisser as well, but that's not my normal mode of operation. I like you, but not like I do Mark.

"Well, maybe we'll have to have a sparring match next time you come around." Lyn suggested when she mentioned what clan she belonged too. "Oh, and don't worry about the kissing thing." She said with a soft chuckle." I know it was a heat of the moment thing, and I feel the same way, I like you but in a friendly non romantic way. Anyways, this stuff is almost done, can you wake Mark up? He might be a bit grumpy, but it will pass when he smells the food."

"Oh, sure." Iris said getting up and going back to the bedroom to wake Mark up. She saw him sprawled out with a smile on his face and was glad she could help him feel that way before she whispered into his ear. "Mark, it's time for you to wake up."

"Hm, five more minutes, Hector probably doesn't even have his armor on." He mumbled as he shuffled around. So Iris took it a step forward and placed her hands on his chest and kissed him to try and wake up. She inserted her tongue and Mark's started to move back from the interaction and it woke him up. When he opened his eyes she moved away and he blinked a few times to see it was Iris.

"Should have guessed it was you." He commented with a smile. "Hm, do I smell breakfast? Ah, my head." He added as a pang of a headache hit him. Iris caught him in her arms and his face ended up in her boobs. It was a bit embarrassing, but she was okay with it.

"If you're not feeling well I can help you move." She offered, ignoring the fact that he was still naked and he might be seeing her boobs through the nightgown. "And you can smell my hair more if you want, maybe that will cure your headache.

"Ha, my head is in your boobs." Mark said with a dry chuckled as he tried to stabilize himself. "Yeah, I think I'm going to need some help walking, and I'm going to need something to wear. Walk me over to the closet will you?" So they slowly walked over to the closet, Mark holding onto Iris' hand for support and he slowly put on some undergarments, a shirt, and some shorts so he looked decent.

"So, how are you feeling after last night Iris?" He asked. "Was in everything you were hoping for?" Iris wanted to mess with him a bit so her expression changed to a sour one for just a bit.

"No, because you didn't meet my expectations." She said and Mark started to freak out before she smiled widely. "You destroyed my expectations and gave me an amazing night. But now we should go to the kitchen, I don't want Lyn thinking we're having sex in here or anything. But between you and me, who did better last night, me or Lyn?" She managed to get his face in her boobs again as she asked that. Mark cracked as big as a smile he could with his circumstances. He was glad that he had given Iris what she wanted, and that he still had the ability to charm other people like he did back in the army. But when she asked her question, the smile faded a bit as he tried to think of an answer that would satisfy her.

"Well, that's not really a fair question to answer since it was your first time." He started out. "I mean you were more adventurous and inventive than me and Lyn's first time, but she does have a bit of experience on you. But I'm sure with more practice you'll be up there in no time." Iris was slightly disappointed, but took what he said with a positive light.

"Maybe next time I'll find a way for us to actually do it under the water, then you won't be as frustrated from having to wait so long." She told him. "Well, I'm hungry and I'm sure you are too, so let's get moving. You want to tease Lyn by grabbing my breasts on the way out?"

"Oh, don't worry about that, it was fun nonetheless." Mark said rubbing his eyes with his free hand. "Hm, from the smell I can smell eggs and bacon, looks like Lyn wants to treat you before we send you home." He groaned slightly when she suggested he grope her again though.

"Iris, I know you're just trying to make me feel better, but doing things like that to arouse me isn't going to do it." He explained. "While I'm in this state, if I get hard or excited or anything like that, it sends shooting pains to my head. Again, I know you're just trying to be helpful, but you have to learn your partner's limits, and these are mine."

"Ah, sorry." Iris apologized. "I guess I don't know as much as I should about these things. But thank you for explaining, I'll know better for next time. Well, if you still need to lean on me the offer still stands."

"Hey, don't worry about it too much." Mark said trying to smile again. "You'll get the hand of it. And think about it, once you find another person you like more than me, you'll know what to do. Or the next time you visit. because I'm sure Lyn would be okay with it." After he said that they slowly walked to the kitchen and Mark sat down to his already full plate of food.

"Lyn, as always, this looks amazing." He said looking at it with his slightly blurred vision. "Iris, pardon my manners, but I'm starving. "And with that he started to dig in and eat quickly to try and get his energy back.

"I understand, eat away Mark, you deserve it after yesterday." Iris told him with a smile. "And I think Sacae will become like Bern before I like someone more than you." She joked before she started to eat as well. "By the way Lyn, all of our stuff is still outside the ger. Maybe when we get done here we can open the clams up and see if we get any pearls?"

"You know I honestly almost forgot about those since we had so much fun last night." Lyn commented as she ate. "But yeah, I'd love to crack those clams open and see what we got."

"I've heard pearls sell for a good price in Lycia, maybe next time we go there we can sell the ones we don't want to keep." Mark added as he continued to wolf down his food.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking too." Iris agreed. "And who knows, maybe those clams are special and have really good pearls in them." So the three of them ate breakfast and Mark started feeling a bit better. Maybe not 100% but he could walk without aid and the headaches were just a simple throbbing every now and then. They cleaned everything up and then headed outside, this time with three daggers so they could all work, to see what they had caught.

"Why don't you demonstrate one more time how to open them Iris, so we have a good idea what we need to do." Mark suggested.

"Of course Mark." Iris said kneeling down and taking a clam. Then she remembered something. "Oh darn, I forgot my dagger in the lake. You think it will be safe down there until next time?"

"Yeah, it's not like a fish is going to eat it or anything." Mark answered with a slight chuckle. So Iris showed them how to open the clams and, as probably expected, Lyn understood how to do it a bit better than Mark and was faster than he was.

"So how do you tell if a pearl is good or not Iris?" Lyn asked as they worked.

"A few factors really." Iris said smiling. "If it's uniformally round, if the color is consistent, and what color the pearl actually is are some of them."

"Oh, so the more round and colorful it is, the more it is worth. Makes sense." Mark said slowly opening another clam.

"I would think that the more round they are the easier it would be to make them into a necklace or earring." Lyn added. "Making them more valuable that way too."

"Yes, even if- Oh!" Iris said stopping her sentence when she opened her next clam and found a black pearl. "Guys look! This is the most valuable kind of pearl that I was told about. The divers I learned this from even said that they had never seen one in the wild before! This is amazing!" She stood up and walked over to Mark and handed him the pearl. "Here, this is my gift to you for what you've done the last two days, please accept it."

"Iris, I-I can't take this from you, I haven't done anything really." He told her. "I mean honestly, you could argue that what I've done is a bad thing, I don't think I deserve something so precious from you." Iris shook her head in disagreement.

"I won't take no for an answer. It's a tradition of my clan, when you receive something precious then you have to give something precious back. You have given me the feeling of being a woman and a piece of your love, this is the least I can give you in exchange." She put her hand on Mark's and closed it around the pearl. "Please, accept it, accept my thanks."

"Okay, if you say so." Mark said a bit surprised by her forcefulness on the subject. He also thought her logic was a bit backwards, but he wouldn't bring it up. "I guess I'll have to find somewhere special to store it. Thank you Iris." After that they finished up with the rest of the clams they found their clothes and got dressed in them again.

"So, I guess this might be goodbye for now then?" Lyn asked when they were all ready. "It was nice to meet you Iris, and I had a lot of fun, and not just the sexy fun either, you taught us how to dive for clams and about pearls, and that was fun as well." Iris smiled at that, liking the fact that she was friends with Lyn now.

"Thanks to you as well Lyn, after this experience I'm more confident in myself and I feel a happiness that I've never felt before. And it's all thanks to you two." She paused and blushed a bit. "And maybe next time I'll be able to control my urges a bit better, again Mark, sorry for any discomfort."

"Well, we're glad we could give you this experience, and we hope to see you again soon." Lyn told her truthfully. "You're welcome back whenever you want Iris, I mean that."

"And you need to stop worrying Iris, you did fine and I enjoyed having you here." Mark added afterwards. "Work on that confidence some more and you'll see that a lot more people will enjoy having you around as well." After that he looked at Lyn and she nodded before they both move in and hugged her and kissed her on the cheeks. Iris hugged them back and when they broke away she bowed to Lyn and hugged her again.

"I'm glad that we're friends and that you allowed me to share Mark for the night without getting upset." Then she hugged Mark and whispered to him. "Thanks again for everything, not just the sex and love, but the sympathy and encouragement." Then she stepped back to face them both. "And just to let you know Mark, and Lyn should remind you of this a lot, Sacaens don't lie, so don't worry, I won't be coming back a year from now with your child." Mark and Lyn had to laugh at that.

"I'm glad we're friends too." Lyn agreed. "I hope we get to see you again soon."

"What can I say, I'm a compassionate guy, I really care about my friends and how they feel. So, I hope you get home safely and everything, because I do want to see you again, all of you. Maybe bring a friend next time if you want." That last part was half joke, half sincere. "We won't say goodbye, just see you later."

"Yes, see you later Iris, we'll be waiting." Lyn added. Iris nodded and started walking away, but backwards so she could still see them. She kept waving at them with her free hand and she was confident that she would see them again and it would be even better than this time. Before she got out of earshot she yelled one last goodbye before walking into the sunset.

"WE'LL SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN! THAT'S A PROMISE THAT I WON'T BREAK! I LOVE YOU ALL WITH ALL MY HEART!"


End file.
